ztvolcannofandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dilong/@comment-5004701-20120731163428
my reasons why naruto sucks: 1: almost all the male characters are DUMB. hotheaded. braindead. stupid. dirty-minded. worthless. immature. pathetic. gross. snot picking. nasty and yucky inorder to bash out on men as much as possible and make women out to be better 2: all the girls are made out to be filled with dignity. are always nicer and more polite then the boys. are always more mature then the boys. always get to be so smarter. are always best then the male character's. are always treated as better's. always have to be given such respect well men get comically beaten up. turned into idiots. always get the low class treatment as idiots and such while the women get so much respect. are always best. such femenism-sues 3: kiba is so dumb and hotblooded so he sucks he needs to replace his failure personality with a cool. calm. stoic. smart and awesomer one 4: Because Sasuke is intended to be Naruto's opposite, Kishimoto is always careful to make sure Sasuke is never too emotional. With Sasuke's character being that of a "cool genius", Kishimoto feels he has created the ideal rivalry. In the June 2006 edition of Shônen Jump, Kakashi remarked that, while Sasuke is a genius, he is dull to teach because he learns everything easily, compared to the less predictable Naruto man. kishimoto is such a lieing pile of crap i so want to rip him apart he said sasuke was a cool genuis yet hes actually a naive moron i hate him so much such a lieing little twit i wish i could tear out kishimotos brain out and boil it up he lied to me i hate him 5: sakura need to replace her lame personality along with ino and the other girls' with a better. tough. tomboyish. loving to let it rip. gross. dirty-minded and more pigish personality because they are such irritating little HEY I AM SO MUCH BETTER/SMARTER/CLEAN-MINDED/NICER/OVERRAL BEST THAN THA GUYS femenism-sues 6: naruto uzumaki needs to get rid of his failtastic dumb brute/idiot cocky hero personality and replace it with a coolheaded. smart. stoic. calm. clean-minded. awesomer and hardcore one 7: the only good characters in the series is itachi uchiha and gaara all the rest are bullcrap 8: they try so much of a job praising women and degrading men it's really ticking me off just about all the men are dumb hotheaded nasty pigs and the women are all unfairly oversmart perfect civilized little chodes 9: why is everyone/everything a ninja?? that makes no sense and is so retarded > 1 0: the plot is so boring no cool villians i mean come on this franchise is so bland they are all so sterotypical unoriginal and boring 11: is there boy medic ninjas?? there better be or else 12: kakashi and jiraiya are both pathetic losers who are so filthly minded and minds are filled with disgusting trash i wish they would to grinded up in a good bloody gory mess through a wood chipper 13: naruto is so filled with lust hes so nasty he so only likes that gross hinata for her body hes so gross hes so disgusting why did that idiot of a writer give hinata such a big chest it's making me puke 14: it has gone 2 long and yet no spin-off media like platformer video games or lego figures or such 15: no cool actors in this(aka madara uchiha isn't voiced by david kaye/clancy brown. kakashi isn't voiced by kevin conroy. orochimaru isn't voiced by tim curry. naruto uzumaki isn't voiced by elijah wood. sasuke uchiha isn't voiced by debi derryberry and so on) 16: sasuke. kakashi and naruto are so DUMB and sakura is so SMART kishimoto is so baised against men it's ticking me off i am so sick of gay tv shows like these bashing out on boys it's ticking me off -.- 17: no cool things like dinosaurs. robot's. purple fire breathing echidna's. pancake zombie's. cyborg rocket launching humming bird's or talking slow lorise's who have blue spot's and speak scottish 18: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MasculineGirlFeminineBoy this trope is tha beast and that idiot kishimoto is far 2 pathetically retarded to understand it's sheer awesomeness because narusaku or naruhina either way the girl is so pathetic and lame all gayish and girly and the boy is all yucky and lame and snot picking and pathetic it's so pathetic masculine girls and feminine boys rule feminine girls and masculine boys are complete crap infected trash that need to be destroyed 19: this will never and can never haz a live action movie at all because all anime live action movie adaptations are bad so this is complete crap because someone like J.J. abrams will never have his face on it nor will actually good actors like morgan freeman. john murphy. matt smith and miranda cosgrove